Such a system usually comprises:                a computing module, which is suitable for:        receiving audio files from an external source or reading audio files from a recording medium that is connected to the computing module, the audio files being encoded in accordance with a file format, called computer processing format, that is suitable for applying computer processing to them and for performing operations on data contained in these audio files,        generating at least one digital audio stream that is in accordance with a digital audio stream format, from at least one audio file that is received or read in the computer processing format, and        receiving use commands that are entered by means of a user interface, and which determine system settings or steps of an operating sequence of the system; and        a high-fidelity (hifi) module, which comprises a digital-to-analog converter and which is suitable for producing an analog sound emission signal from the digital audio stream, and this high-fidelity module is further adapted to execute some of the use commands.        
In systems of this type that are known from the prior art, the computing module may actually be a microcomputer that controls the high-fidelity module. The digital audio stream is transmitted by the computing module to the high-fidelity module either by a synchronous link or by an asynchronous link with transmission of small data packets. The use of a synchronous link can thus be in accordance with one of the standards such as S/PDIF, I2S, AES/EBU for example, but in general, a synchronous link has rate fluctuations for the data stream that is transmitted. These rate fluctuations, called “jitter”, can result from fluctuations in the clock periodicity of the computing module, but also from fluctuations in a reference voltage used to detect changes of values in the data that is transmitted. Indeed, such a reference voltage is obtained from a supply voltage, which itself can vary with random power draws, particularly when several modules consuming electrical power are supplied in parallel by the same power supply unit.
When an asynchronous link, for example USB audio, is used between the computing module and the high-fidelity module, an additional link which is again of the synchronous type is then used in the high-fidelity module between the USB interface of the module and the digital-to-analog converter. The disadvantage of rate fluctuation in a synchronous link is therefore still present.
Irregularities in the transmission rate of the digital audio stream, between the computing module and the digital-to-analog converter, degrade the analog sound emission signal that is sent to an amplifier and then to speakers. The sound quality as perceived by the user is thus degraded.
Another cause of degradation in the sound quality perceived by the user is the existence of electromagnetic interference which is picked up by the transmission link between the computing module and the high-fidelity module. This phenomenon is commonly called the antenna effect, and may also occur within the high-fidelity module or downstream of it.
There are existing circuits that reduce the transmission rate fluctuations of a stream and the antenna effects which were described above. Such circuits are incorporated into the high-fidelity module of an audio decoding and reading system, between the link transmitting the digital audio stream from the computing module and the digital-to-analog converter. However, such additional circuits are complex and expensive. In addition, they require the consumption of additional electricity, and are therefore in turn likely to cause electromagnetic interference and voltage fluctuations within the high-fidelity module.